Forum:Bricks fists underpowered?
Im playing a lvl 46 brick, and i have been Brawler/tank spec till now.. But im really feeling underpowered, with fists i do just about the same amout of damage as my friend playing a soldier - only difference is that i can only do that at a 3 yards dstance.. Am i speccing the wrong way, or is Brick just underpowered? brick dose have a certine weakness to the lance and can have a dependance on his action skill. There are a few ways to over come it. First get a kill before you go into brawler mode so you have increased attack and defence. Secound get a high leveled explosive fist with max endowment (increased boom damge). also you'll want to find a mod with about 65% or more mele damage increase without weeking defence. if you look up a video called "how to brick" on youtube you can get a good brawler build for a level 50 brick. Brick's Action Skill is the most ineffective of them all. If an enemy isn't in your face, it's only good for restoring your health. Soldier is the best team oriented character. -- MeMadeIt 21:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Guess you are right, its just really sad, its so fun to play Brick, but all the debuffs (like having to go point blank to deal dmg) just dosent seem to pay off.. - i got all the stuff above but.. ;D : Brick has one good team-oriented tactic - Bonzai Charge. Max out Hardened, Safeguard, Endless Rage, and Die Hard. Then charge into the middle of the enemy who will all turn their attention on you and away from your teammates. You should survive long enough for the rest of your team to kill the misdirected enemy and revive you. Doesn't work against Craw though. -- MeMadeIt 21:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) : : - : Yeaa alright, that is kinda how i fight atm;D its just kinda... you know boring to be downed all the time xD : : There are some upsides to playing brick. Between his teleporting around while berserking and the chance to stun per punch, you can keep a group of enemies stunlocked in team play. Is it worse than it was before they reballanced stun? Sure. Will your team thank you? Most certainly. Once you get a "seed kill" you're going to be fairly hard to kill, and the fact that "when your shields go down" is a trigger that's a million times more convenient than "when you get a kill" means that his abilities are a bit more usefull than they look like on paper. You're a tank, not a dps whore (just like Mord isn't a tank, no matter how baddass one feels gunslinging), and will need to play accordingly.Cyklown 00:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, but I disagree. I like Brick's action skill. It's a matter of who to use it on and how to use it. Flesh like bandits, just go to town on them. Others like Lance, the ant things, and maggot in Craw's lair, you have to think while boxing. Aim for the head, I knock'em out in two to three punches with the right or other element. Now for Craw's lair, his skill is only useful for the little maggots with shock punches. They go down just like that. Yoshi-TheOreo : : From my experience having Brick along when attacking Craw is great, even if your team is getting beat up he'll never die. With Hardened, Safeguard, Die Hard, Juggernaut, and a solid Centurion mod he really is invincible. I wouldn't bother with his action skill at all though. Just focus on the middle and right tracks, his increased explosive damage can make him awesome with all explosive weapons. GruntMastaFlash 04:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Hi, : I have a general question about his skill tree if anybody is willing to help me out (regarding Brick). : : Skill Tree : Brawler Branch: Heavy Handed & Iron Fist : Tank Branch: Bash : : Do these attributes still apply when he's in Berserker mode? Never really tried it before & I'm kinda lazy to pay&change my skill points. If these do work in beserker I'll look foward in fixing them when I max him out at 50 and move onto General Knox. : : Also, if I maxed out his Safeguard attribute 5/5pt and my MOD CLASS says " +3 Safeguard " do the points add up to 8 or does it just stay capped at 5 points max possible? : : PLATFORM: XBOX 360 : On a different note, I recently started my 2nd playthrough with Brick and was wondering if anyone would like to join me on XBL to complete the game again. I lost all of my weapons, mods, shields, and other players already max out when my profile became corrupted and unaccessable. I'd prefer playing with someone else to get better weapons and level up faster. Looking for some one with experiance on the game and between the levels of 35 - 50. I'm currently at 35 and just started my 2nd PT. I can handle so don't worry about me lagging behind. I wouldn't mind sharing/trading/or giving away item of interest that you would enjoy. I only like shotguns, assault rifles, and rocket launchers for my character. If you have Mordecai and only like sniper rifles and revolvers I'd be happy giving you those weapon classes even if its a pearl or legendary weapon, I only ask you would do the same for me. Contact me either through here or send me a message @ Envy 360 : Envy 360 08:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : ----------------------------------------- : All of his melee skills apply when he is in berserker mode, that's mainly the point of them. With that being said I wouldn't waste my time with his action skill, it's pretty useless. No, skill points do not cap at 5. GruntMastaFlash 17:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : : The quick answer is, yes, Brick's firsts are underpowered. The as strong as any gun crap that the game says, is a bunch of bull. He's much better at shooting rockets really, really fast. Firefly 19 18:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC)